


wine aunt

by mvrcredi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Sign Language, Some Humor, Some Plot, also richie likes boxed wine, and that's how they argue with each other, eddie and richie know sign language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Richie and Eddie argue using sign language, which they learned when they were kids. The Losers find this out during a dinner gathering, right before Beverly brings out the boxed wine, of course.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	wine aunt

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it exists now so yay!!

“Have any of you seen Richie or Eddie?”  


“No, why?”

Beverly shrugs. “I dunno. They disappeared a while ago. I was just about to pull out the boxed wine. You know how Richie gets about boxed wine.”

“He ruh-really is the wine aunt, huh?” Bill says, which earns him a series of nods from each of the Losers (except for those absent, obviously). “Otherwise I wuh-would probably peg him as a wh-whiskey or bourbon guy.”

“Yeah, but it’s Richie, what do you expect?” Beverly deadpans. 

“F-f-fair enough,” Bill concurs. “So anyways, speaking of…?”

“I’ll go look for them,” Ben announces, standing from the table. He disappears into the hallway, however, it isn’t long before he returns, the remnants of a confused expression still visible on Ben’s face.

“They look angry, but they’re not… saying anything,” Ben explains. He gestures wildly. “Just a lot of aggressive hand movements.”

Curious, the Losers get up and follow Ben down the hall to where Richie and Eddie were visible. He was right—it was silent, which was unusual for the two of them, but there were plenty of familiar hand gestures and facial expressions—some unfamiliar ones too. 

“Wuh-what are they d-doing?” Bill whispers.

“Sign language,” Stan says suddenly from behind the group, which causes everyone to jump. “It’s sign language.”

“Since when do they know sign language?” Mike asks, eyebrows furrowed, as the Losers continued to observe Richie and Eddie, as if they were an exhibit at the zoo.

Stanley shrugs. “Since they were kids. They learned sign language so that Sonia wouldn’t hear them whenever Richie snuck over. Don’t ask how I know that.”

As the Losers attempt to piece this new information together, Richie shouts, very out-of-the-blue, “What do you mean you fucking told me? Told me what, huh? You told me jack _shit!_ I’m _fine,_ aren’t I? _”_

“I told you—“

“No, you know what? No,” Richie shakes his head, before he returns to the angry hand gestures. Eddie looks tired, then annoyed, then… dumbfounded? It was a wonder they hadn’t killed each other yet. It was a wonder they hadn’t collectively killed the other five Losers yet.

“We should probably just leave them to it,” Stan advises rather sagely. “Whatever they’re arguing about, it’ll be forgotten about in five minutes. Maybe if we crack into the wine Richie’s wine aunt senses will take over. Either way, they could never fight for more than an hour before they complain about missing each other. It’s cute but also horridly disgusting. I’m going.”

“Stan makes a good point,” Beverly agrees. “Let’s go.”

The Losers gradually make their way back to the kitchen as Richie and Eddie continue to fight.

_I don’t want you to get hurt is all,_ Eddie signs tiredly. 

_We killed a demon clown together,_ Richie replies. _I think I can take care of myself, Eds._

Eddie sighs. _Don’t call me that._

Richie grins. “Too bad. I _am_ serious though. I think I’ll survive just fine.”

Eddie rubs his face. “Yeah, I’m sure you will. Now, I’m pretty sure Bev mentioned something about boxed wine, and I _know_ how—”

“—How I feel about boxed wine. Yes, I know. Let’s go, I want at least two glasses to recover from this. I’m exhausted.”

“Alcohol is a depress—“

“Hush, Eds. I am well aware.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand on this idea in the future but idk yet. either way, i hope you liked it!
> 
> also, what are they fighting about? you may ask.  
> the answer is i don't know. i made it vague enough that you can interpret that yourselves, because i'm out of ideas. lol.
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated, and feel free to give me prompts because new ideas are always welcome!! <3


End file.
